Valentine
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Ever wonder what a Wild Kratt Valentine's Day would be like- when they were kids? Enjoy! R&R positively! Going to try to fit a little Martin/Kitty-Laura in there... I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

**_Now, hi again everyone. ^^_**

_**I'm doing this story as one of Waterfall13's challenges, in my forum **_**_Wild Kratt Head Central. I was given the task of doing a Valentines story, so, yay me!  
><em>**

_**I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R positively! (ps, story takes place back when the Kratt Bros are kids... and some how they don't ever remember meeting Kitty at this age...)**_

* * *

><p>10 year old Martin Kratt sat impatiently for Chris at the large window next to the front door.<p>

It was an early school morning, and the Kratt household was going through their normal morning routines; Chris was still getting dressed with the help of his mom, Christine and Susan were eating breakfast, and their dad was at work already.

Martin was the only one who actually _wasn't_ doing his normal routine of lazying around. He had plans that school day, and didn't want to be late. He actually wanted to be early.

Martin ran over to the staircase and called up, "Mom! _Is Chris ready yet?_" Martin always had to walk with his 6 year old brother to school, so he was really just waiting for Chris.

Susan and Christine had doctor appointments that day, and would be dropped off at school later.

"_Not yet sweety!" _his mom called back down, she was having trouble putting on Chris's shirt, since he was running around.

Martin groaned. He sometimes hated being the oldest, because he always had to wait on the youngest... he also hated Mondays.

Finally, Chris and Mrs. Kratt came down. Martin urged his brother to eat quickly, so they could go.

And soon, they both were heading out the door.

"Bye boys! Have a good day at school!" called their mom.

"Yeah, whatever- Bye!" said Martin back, taking Chris's hand and going faster.

"Bye!" Chris called back blankly, as his brother dragged him off.

They walked down the sidewalk, going pass all the other houses, down to their shortcut through the woods.

They soon stopped on the way, at a small brook.

"What are we doing?" asked Chris, as Martin took off his backpack tossed it near a tree.

"We're catching a frog, or a toad... it doesn't matter which..." said Martin leaning down near the water.

"_Why do you need a toad?_ Oh, and you'll probably just find frogs... toads don't like water as much..." Chris reminded his big brother as he went over, staring into the water.

"_I need one-_... Just because." Martin said briefly.

"Because why?" asked Chris.

"Because I said so..." said Martin giving his brother a bit of a glare.

Chris blinked, and his eyes narrowed, "_Your not doing a frog race against Zach again, are you?_"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..." said Martin grabbing a frog quickly, and going back to his bag, putting the frog in a special container he had made.

Chris got up and followed his brother, "_What's the prize for the one who wins?_" he asked knowing his brother wouldn't just being racing frogs for nothing.

"When I win, you'll find out..." Martin smiled to himself.

When they got to school, they saw 9 year old Zach standing in the grass, waiting impatiently for them, "Well if it isn't the booger picking rat brothers... your late..."

"Shut up Zach, I needed a frog..." said Martin giving Chris his bag, taking the frog out.

"Whatever, let's get this race over with, so I can win and get to class..." said Zach, taking out his own frog. But, the frog he took out was completely a robot and came with a remote.

"Hey! _I thought we agreed on real frogs?_" said Martin, madly.

"We did. And this _is_-... or, at least it _use_ to be..." an evil grin rose up on Zach's face.

Martin and Chris both exchanged glances.

"That's terrible! How could you do that to a frog?" said Chris.

"Listen buster, the race is between me and your brother, so bug off!" said Zach pushing Chris a little.

But, Zach under estimated Chris, and Chris pushed him right back. And soon it was a little hand slapping fight.

Martin had set up the starting line, and the finishing line, and came back to Zach and his brother, "If you two are done fighting like girls, can we _please_ get this race started? School's going to start any minute!"

Zach growled at Chris, and walked to the starting line.

"One... two... three... GO!" said Martin and Zach at the same time as they let go of their frogs.

When both frogs got about half way, Zach's broke down, not exactly being very well built.

Martin's ended up hopping the wrong way, and neither frog crossed the finish line.

"Well that was a waste of time..." said Chris.

Suddenly the school bell rang, and they all grabbed their bags and made a run for their class rooms.

"See you later bro!" said Chris, going down the hall and entering his first grade class room.

"See ya..." said Martin, still disappointed he didn't win the race. He went into his fifth grade class room, and sat down at his desk with a groan.

The teacher came in and greeted the class.

Zach, being moved up a grade last year for being smart, was only two seats across from Martin. So, Zach could easily tease Martin as much as he wanted too because the seat between them was empty.

"Good morning class, today I am happy to say our projects are all coming together nicely. May I add-" she kept going on as Martin took out a notepad and started drawing an idea for his next frog race.

He drew out other animals he thought would be fun to race as well. Unfortunately, when he was working on a bobcat, it happened to be the same moment the teacher saw him drawing, "Martin, listen or I will have to take away your notebook... anyway, aren't you to old to be drawing kittens?"

The class giggled a little as Martin's face went red, "It's a lynx..." he mumbled loudly.

Zach took this as an opportunity to embarrass Martin, "No it's not, _I see him drawing cats and ponies all the time!_"

The class laughed harder, as Martin stuttered, "N-no I don't, I draw lions and z-zebras..." his face was now red with anger too.

"Yeah right. Well, in that case your an awful artist... I _can't_ tell what anything is when you draw it!" Zach laughed.

Martin growled, and stood up so suddenly the class gasped. Martin was about to punch Zach, but, the teacher stopped him.

"Boys! Boys! Stop this at once! _Both of you sit, and be quiet... NOW._" There was no mercy in the teachers voice.

Martin sent a death look at Zach, and sat, putting his arms over his open notepad.

"Now, if we don't have further interruptions, I will remind you our Valentines Party is on Friday. And now, I would like to introduce our newest student-"

Everyone turned their head's to look at the door as a girl walked in. She had bright blond hair that was braided back, and dark blue eyes. She had pale skin and a lovely, shy smile. She wore a grey t-shirt and a blue skirt, and carried her books with her.

Overall she was very pretty, and most of the boys in the class had their mouths wide open.

"Laura Wilkinson!" said the teacher with a smile, "Now Laura, you will sit between Zach and Martin, and _maybe teach them some manners..._" she pointed to the empty seat.

Laura nodded and walked over sitting between Zach and Martin.

Zach smiled at her and tried to flirt a little, but only succeeded in creeping Laura out a little.

Laura turned her attention over to Martin, looking at his notepad, "Cool bobcat..." she whispered.

"You can actually tell what it is?" Martin whispered back surprised, as the teacher kept on talking.

"Well, yeah. It is clearly a feline, and it has a short tail and big ears... it's a bobcat..." she smiled lightly, before listening to the teacher.

Martin smiled to himself, happy someone else finally could tell what he was drawing. And with that, he closed his notepad and listened as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat in his class room, until the bell rang for lunch. He sprung up heading quickly to the hall.

All grades ate lunch at the same time, and Chris wanted to sit by Martin-... or maybe he would sit by that pretty Spanish girl that was one grade above him. He had always admired her, but, never got a chance to learn her name.

Anyway, Chris walked down the hall holding his paper lunch bag in his hand.

But, was suddenly stopped by a few older kids from the forth grade,

"Hey midget, did your mommy make you that lunch?" teased the older, taller one who had been held back a few times, who's name was Luke.

"No... my sister did..." said Chris trying to push pass, but no luck. The three forth graders blocked him.

"Well, I was wondering why it looked so _girly..." _said another one of the three, named Jose.

Chris blinked and studying his lunch, "It doesn't look girly- _How can you even tell that?_"

The forth graders laughed, and the leader of the little group, named Derick stared down at Chris, "How can we tell? _Easy_, a little _girl_ is holding it..." The group laughed harder, as Chris went red in the face, he was mad.

Chris again tried to walk away, but, again was stopped. Suddenly Luke grabbed Chris's lunch and crumbled it.

"_Hey!_ _That's mine!_" said Chris, trying to fight them back, but, it was slightly hopeless.

But, all of a sudden, another voice could be heard down the hall, " Hey_! Leave him alone!_"

The whole gang, including Chris, and looked down the hall, to see a young boy with messy red hair who was no older then CK, standing beside the Spanish girl Chris had always admired.

"_Watch ya going to do about it_?" asked Derick, eyes narrowing.

"Jimmy... you know what to do..." whispered the Spanish girl.

The boy that's name was apparently Jimmy, ran towards the group, "_CHARGE!_" and in and instant jumped on Derick.

Derick gave a shout of surprise, as the Spanish girl came and grabbed Chris's arm, "_C'mon!_"

"_I can handle myself..._" said Chris, embarrassed about being helped.

"Do you want us to leave you with them?" the girl asked blankly.

Chris looked at the gang, who were all trying to pry a first grader off their leader, and then to the girl, "Um... never mind, let's go!"

"C'mon Jimmy!" called the girl as she and Chris made a dash towards the lunch room.

Jimmy jumped off Derick, and looked back to the gang that was now ready to jump him. Jimmy screamed and ran down the hallway after Chris and the girl.

* * *

><p>In the lunch room, Laura was being followed by Zach none stop.<p>

"And I build the most amazing robots. All by myself! And I don't draw sissy things like that rat brother. And I travel the world! And I-" Zach kept going on and on about himself, and how he was amazing.

Laura groaned silently and looked down at her tray.

She finally looked around, and soon spotted the only person that hadn't acted weird around her lately, sitting at a table, far off alone in the corner. Martin.

She quickly went over to Martin's table and sat by him, "Hi." she said with a little smile.

Martin nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating. He looked over at her and blinked, "You can't sit here..."

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"Because Chris is going to sit there. He's my brother..." said Martin, going back to his sandwich.

"Well, then I'll move to another chair at the table." she said, about to get up when Martin stopped her,

"But this is me and Chris's table..." said Martin, not exactly sure why he was putting up for this fight.

Laura's voice lowered into a whisper, "Please can I sit at this table? That Zach person is driving me nuts!" she looked back at Zach, who was yelling at someone for bumping into him.

Martin looked back at Zach as well, and sighed, "Fine..._ you can stay at this table_..."

"Thank you." she said as she settled herself down in a seat next to Martin.

Chris came over soon, with Jimmy and the Spanish girl (who's name he learned was Aviva).

The little group sat down and Martin stared at Chris, "Bout time you got here..."

"Sorry... had a little trouble..." said Chris.

Laura blinked and looked at Chris, "Don't you have a lunch?"

Chris swallowed hard, "_I did_..."

Martin was thinking about asking his brother what happened, but, instead, he broke half of his sandwich off, "Here Chris, take half..."

Chris took the half, and smiled, "Thanks bro... _by the way_, this is Jimmy and Aviva..."

"Hey..." said Martin, "And this is Laura, she's the new kid in our class..."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Jimmy, digging into the one of many slices of pizza he had in his bag.

Martin and Laura both froze and exchanged glances.

Martin had gagged on the juice he was drinking, "No, she's _not_ my girlfriend..."

Laura pointed at Martin, "_I just met him a few hours ago..._"

"Jeese... okay, okay, I was just asking..." said Jimmy.

* * *

><p>Soon lunch was over, and the recess bell rung loudly.<p>

The little group of friends walked outside together, talking about things they liked, and so on.

When they reached the playground, none of them knew what was going on.

The playground, was usually a crazy place, where children ran around, being the silliest things they could be.

But, today, the playground was anything but that... kids were in couples, chatting, laughing and sitting.

"What happened to this place?" asked Chris.

"I dunno..." said Martin blankly.

"I think it's because of Valentines day..." said Aviva.

"AH! _Cooties!_" screamed Jimmy, backing away from Laura and Aviva.

Chris and Martin exchanged glances and also backed away from the girls.

Laura sighed, "There's no such thing as cooties..."

Jimmy whispered to Chris and Martin, "_She just wants you to believe that!_"

Aviva came up from behind Jimmy and smacked him a little, "Laura's right, girls don't have cooties... _at least, not as much as boys do_..."

Martin, Jimmy and Chris looked down at themselves and screamed, wondering if cooties were tiny germs that covered them.

Laura and Aviva laughed at them,

"_I'm joking!_" said Aviva, "You should have seen your faces!"

"That's not very funny..." said Chris.

Suddenly, a black girl came up to Aviva, "Hey Viva! Have you got a Valentine yet?"

"Oh hi Koki... not yet." said Aviva waving a little.

Jimmy all of a sudden was dazed, and just stood staring at the girl named Koki. Chris tapped Jimmy, "You alright?"

Jimmy snapped out of it, "I'm fine... _You know_, cooties probably aren't_ that_ bad..."

Chris blinked, "Um... okay..."

Martin looked at Koki, and got back to the subject,"Why do you need a Valentine?"

"Because, it's almost Valentines day, and I need someone to be my Valentine." Koki answer easily.

"But does everyone_ need_ one?" Chris asked.

"Well of course!" answered Aviva, "You don't want to be alone this Valentines day, do you?"

Chris didn't understand what the big deal about Valentines day was, "Why would it matter? I'm already always alone anyway..."

Aviva took it another way, "Aw! You poor thing! _I know_! You can be my Valentine!"

"_What?_" said Chris.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Said Aviva as she took Chris's hand and dragged him towards the swings.

Martin blankly watched his brother mouth; 'Save me!' As he was being dragged away.

"_Awkward._..." said Laura.

Jimmy swallowed hard, "_I'm going back into the class room before that happens to me!_" and he ran away.

"Ditto..." Said Laura, Martin and Koki, all making a run for it.


	3. Chapter 3

As Chris and Martin walked home, Martin couldn't help but tease his little brother on the whole Valentine incident. _And_ Chris couldn't help but punch his bro in the stomach afterwards.

After a little more teasing, and a few more punches, Chris and Martin where home, and walking up there stairs onto their front porch.

Susan was sitting on the porch swing, reading, as Christine sat around beside her, playing with dolls.

Martin blinked and looked at his sisters, "Where were you two today? I didn't see you at school?"

"Oh, _we were_ there..." implied Susan, "We just were passing out Valentine cards..."

"Ugh..." said Chris, "_I can't take anymore talk about Valentines day_... I'm going inside for a snack..."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Christine.

"He had an-... _interesting _day..." Martin concealed a laugh, "Anyway, why were you two passing out Valentine cards? I thought the parties don't start until Friday?"

"We wanted to get everyone who wasn't in our classes, _too_..." said Susan, flipping the page in her book.

"Um... _okay_..." And Martin had a blank gaze as he went inside after Chris. Martin just couldn't understand what it was with girls and Valentines Day...

Martin hung up his backpack, and found Chris standing on a counter in the kitchen, looking for something good to eat in the cupboards.

"Your gonna to fall..." said Martin walking over beside the counter looking up at Chris.

"_Nuh uh_..." said Chris grabbing for some chips.

"_Yeah right_..." Martin was about to walk away, when Chris all of a sudden slipped and flung down upon Martin.

"AH!" screamed Martin as he and his brother both fell to the floor.

Chris blinked, as he sat up on his brother and held the chip bag, "_I got them..._" he gave a nervous smile.

"_Yay for you..._" Martin said sarcastically.

As they got up, Martin looked at his brother, and sighed, "Bro, _I was wondering something..._"

Chris clearly wasn't listening, and instead was opening his chip bag groaning, "Martin, _your big fat butt crushed my potato chips..._"

Martin looked down groaning, "Your not listening!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm listening!" said Chris, eating some of his crushed chips.

"Should... I get a Valentine too? Everyone else seems to have one..." Martin said.

Chris nearly spit out his chips, "_Don't do it!_ You'll regret it! Even if the girl is pretty!" Chris was talking of course from earlier that day with Aviva.

"_You think that Aviva girl is pretty?_" Martin asked, seeing his brother could have a crush thing going on here.

"Um..." Chris stuffed more chip crumbs in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer.

Martin gave his brother a look, and soon walked over to the stairs, going up to his bedroom. On the way he passed his mom, who was dusting a few picture frames.

"Hey mom... What exactly does it mean when someone's your Valentine?" Martin asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well..." Started Mrs. Kratt, "My guess is that you would be together with that person on Valentine's day, buy gifts, be romantic, nice feelings and all that good stuff... Why do you want to know?"

Martin was now making an 'ew' face, and swallowed hard, "No reason... just... wondering..."

He then walked away to his room, and flopped on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went on as usual, except for the fact everyone was in a Valentine spirit. And sooner then you would know it, it was Friday, the day of the Valentines Party.

Chris and Martin sat at the door, waiting for their sisters to finish up on the new batch of Valentine cards.

By this time, Martin felt as if he had seen enough Valentine stuff to last him a life time. And Chris felt exactly the same way.

"Ugh... at this rate, I can't wait for Valentines Day to be over..." groaned Chris, adjusting his backpack.

"I totally agree... anyway, by the time Christine and Susan are done, Valentine's day _will_ be over..." said Martin, going through his notebook, looking for a blank page to start drawing on.

"_You know_," Christine called over, "You two could help, and we could all get to school faster..."

"Um... no thank you..." said Chris, looking away.

"Actually, how about me and Chris go now, and you two can catch up later, okay?" said Martin, standing up and opening the door.

"Alright, see you guys later..." said Susan, gluing a few things on the card she was working on.

Martin and Chris were already out the door, and walking down the front porch stairs. They passed all their neighbors houses, and soon turned to their short cut through the woods.

"_You know_..." said Chris picking up a stick as they walked along through the trees, "We could always skip school and the party, and just hang out here..."

"We could..." said Martin, looking pass a few trees, where he and Chris had made a tire swing with their dad, "But, it would mean getting in trouble afterwards."

"You're probably right..." said Chris, "But, it would also mean, we wouldn't have to go through all the mushy stuff..."

They both nodded in agreement, but they kept walking through the woods towards school though. Suddenly a voice came from behind them, "Whoa,_ I thought I was the only one that went this way..._"

Chris and Martin both stopped and turned around to see it was Laura, coming down the path behind them.

"Oh, hi Laura." said Chris with a little wave.

"Hey guys! So, you thinking about skipping school too?" Laura said, apparently over hearing the conversation from before.

"Well... we _were_..." Martin started, "But, it probably wouldn't be the best thing to do-... wait, are you saying you wanted to skip, also?"

"Well, _yeah_... Everything at school had gone crazy. And not _all_ girls enjoy romantic and gushy things_..._" Laura said, as she started to walk beside the brothers.

"Oh..." said Chris and Martin at the same time.

Laura smiled a little as she jumped on a fallen log, "So, do you guys like climbing trees?"

"Do I!" said Chris with a smile.

"Shouldn't we be getting to school?" asked Martin.

"We have 20 minutes... anyway, I thought you were saying you didn't want to go to school today, so, what's the rush?" said Laura as she crossed the log, then went over to an oak and started climbing.

Chris immediately ran over to a tree and started climbing, "_Hey Martin! I bet I can climb to the top of the tallest tree before you can!_"

Martin smiled and put down his backpack running over to a tree, "_Not if I find the tallest tree first!_"

For 16 minutes they all raced around the tree tops, looking for the tree that could be named the tallest, but, all the trees seemed about the same size.

Finally, they all just sat in one tree, at the very top, pointing out places they knew and the places they lived. It had a pretty good view from up there honestly.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the school bell could be heard in the distance.

"Gah! We're going to be late!" said Chris, starting down the tree.

"Let's hurry!" said Martin going down after. Laura followed, and soon they were all on the ground, running with their back packs.

* * *

><p>Luckily they all got to school just in time, and didn't have to get a tardy slip.<p>

And once they all reached their class rooms, all the Valentine mess began. People were passing out candy and cards like crazy, and you could barely walk through your class room without tripping. And people were decorating, and singing, and quoting poems.

Zach actually was into the Valentine spirit too, or at least, was trying too. He was showering Laura with gifts and valentines beyond compare.

Laura was confused none the less, and still a bit grossed out, "Um... thank you Zach..."

"Hey, don't thank me, thank my money. You know that I'm really rich? Right?" said Zach leaning on her desk.

"It's kinda hard to miss Zach..." groaned Martin from his desk, which was right beside Laura's. Martin really didn't have any Valentines stuff given to him yet, but, he didn't really care, he was just drawing again.

"Stay out of this blue boy!" said Zach standing up straight, going over to Martin, "It's none of your business!"

"Well it's hard to stay out of it, _when your shouting a declaration across the room about how much money you have!_" Martin growled as he started drawing a bit faster.

Zach glared, "You're just jealous you don't have a Valentine!"

"You don't either!" shouted Martin.

"Well I'm going too!" Zach whispered meanly, jabbing his thumb back at Laura who was trying to find her desk under all the valentines.

"She doesn't like you Zach, _can't you tell?_" Martin whispered back.

"Of course she likes me! I'm Zach Varmitech!" Zach said crossing his arms.

Martin rolled his eyes, "_Whatever..._" and got back to his picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin took a deep breath as he got outside to the play ground. He seriously couldn't wait for Valentines day to be over.

It was now afternoon recess, right before everyone would go home.

Anyway, he would've gone and played with Chris on the monkey bars, but, Chris was surrounded by lots of girls his age, including Aviva and Koki. And, Martin swore that his brother almost seemed to enjoy all the attention.

And there was no way he was going to ever play with Zach, so, he didn't even think about it.

And, that Jimmy kid he had met the other day would've been probably fun to play with, but, he was still probably hiding from cooties, and was in his classroom.

"_Hi Martin..._" Laura's voice came from behind him, breaking his thought, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, hi Laura... nothing really... except being bored..." Martin said as he sat down on a swing.

"_I'm being chased by Zach again..._ " Laura groaned, smiling a little as she sat on the swing beside him.

Martin laughed a little, "Really? You know he likes you right?"

Laura made an 'ew' face, and stuck out her tongue, "Gross! _Why on earth would I like him?_"

Martin shrugged, "I dunno, he's just all up in himself I guess... so, _I bet I can swing higher then you!_"

Laura smiled, "Yeah right!" she said as she and Martin both worked on getting higher.

* * *

><p>During recess, Martin played with Laura the whole time. The raced, climbed, slid, and jumped on and around playground equipment.<p>

Finally, they both sat down near the monkey bars, catching their breath after they had both run around the whole playground.

"_So_," Martin asked in between pants, "Where did... you live, before you came here?"

"Great Britain... my mom's home land..." She said slowly.

Martin blinked, "But, you don't even sound British..."

"Well, wouldn't you know my dad's from Texas, and that's where I lived before I went to Britain."

"Wow... you've been all around the world!" Martin said eyes wide.

"That's how it seems... and just think, _in a week I'll be in California_..." she said sighing a little.

Martin froze, "You're not staying here?"

"Nope... Are family has been moving around a lot ever since my mom died 3 years ago..." Laura said, with a sad gaze in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry... but, do you really have to go?" Martin asked, not exactly wanting to loose his new friend.

"Yeah... I do... We're packing up tomorrow and we'll be gone on Sunday..." Laura said standing.

"_Sunday? _Wow..." Martin said with a shake of his head, and he looked down to his pocket where a piece of paper stuck out, "Um, well, I guess I should give this to you before you go then..." and he handed the paper to her.

Laura took it gently and saw it was a picture of herself and a few animals. "_Happy Valentines Day... From Martin..._" She read out loud. She smiled slowly, "This is an awesome picture Martin! Did you draw it?"

Martin nodded slowly.

Laura smiled and sighed, "_I wish I could've got you a valentine card_, but, since my family's going soon, my dad said I had no use of making any..."

Martin smiled slowly, "It's okay, I don't want a card anyway. I've come to the decision that Valentine's Day is stupid..."

Laura laughed, "Yeah, _it is_, isn't it? Though, I might end up liking it when I'm older..."

Suddenly the bell rung, and Martin and Laura exchanged glances. School was over, and Laura would be leaving to California.

"So, when will I see you again?" Martin asked.

Laura shrugged, "I really don't know... maybe never... but, I'm hoping we _will_ meet again." she smiled.

Martin nodded, "Me too."

"Well... goodbye..." Laura said with a wave, as she started off.

"Bye..." Martin stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Laura suddenly stopped, and ran back to Martin, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she ran off towards the door smiling and calling out, "_Til we meet again!_"

Martin was a bit stunned at first, but then a blush and a smile rose up on his face.

But, he then noticed Jimmy standing beside him with wide eyes.

"What?" Martin asked blinking.

"_You have cooties!_" Jimmy screamed and ran for the door.

Martin laughed a little, before realizing something, "Wait... _he's right!_" and he ran towards the door to wash his face off.

**_THE END?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all liked it! I know I did! <em>**

**_Now, you see that button there, don't you? That button is BEGGING to be pressed! So go press it and write a review! ^^  
><em>**

**_~Silver~  
><em>**


End file.
